New Shoes
by little.artist
Summary: The perverted man smiled. "What is it?"   "..." Another eye twitch. "Hn...what's...a blowjob?"


New Shoes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**One-shot**

He was embarrassed when the question popped out. It wasn't like he meant it to. It was just the curiosity was killing him—every day, for the past week, wondering what it was and why Naruto talked about it all the time.

Sasuke remembered the blonde, just yesterday, complaining about how he missed out on his daily fill.

But of course if his teammate knew about his lack of knowledge on the subject, he'd be the laughing stock of the village. Everyone knew how loud the blonde was and so, Sasuke could turn to only one person.

Sitting in a tree that stood just next to the training field was Kakashi. His eye moved slowly across the pornographic novel and it barely glanced up at the stoic teen who appeared from no where. Flipping to the next page lazily, the perverted ninja ignored the cold glare directed in his direction. It was obvious the black-haired man needed his attention, but for that, he was going to have to talk.

Sasuke felt his threat go through his former sensei easily. How annoying. The old man didn't even look up from his book and his stubbornness wasn't helping._ Dammit—why couldn't he just spit it out?_

After another page, the annoyed teen finally grunted out a greeting. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and replied airily.

"Hello Sasuke. What brings you here today?"

Returning to his book, the silver-haired man got to read for another five minutes before another grunt reached his ears. Marking his page and finally shutting the novel, the clever man finally looked Sasuke in the eye. Smirking at his tortured expression, Kakashi figured it must've been something pretty important for the avenger to waste ten minutes of his time (which could have been spent training) just to grunt twice.

"So?"

"…I need help."

A wide smile.

"That's what teammates are for."

Sasuke shot an angry glare at the old man. This was really getting on his nerve.

"…It has to be you."

At this, Kakashi was surprised. Sasuke never needed his help_ specifically._ Changing his position on the treetop, the teacher now faced his former student directly. He watched as the young man's left eye twitched. He was really getting on his nerve. The perverted man smiled.

"What is it?"

"…" Another eye twitch. "Hn…what's…a blowjob?"

A loud thud was heard before the Uchiha's Sharingan was seen, red eyes spinning at the hysterical man rolling on the ground, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

"Okay, Sasuke, what's going on?"

The two ninjas sat in the older man's apartment, one avoiding the other's curious stare. Sasuke had his armed folded across his chest, a symbol of silence. He was _not_ embarrassing himself any further with the topic—he was just going to walk out of the apartment, and, hopefully, find another way of understanding what…_it_ implied.

Sadly, Kakashi was not going to let the naïve man walk away without knowing the wonders of a blowjob. So, calmly, he stated:

"You can get out of here if you want…but I don't think you'd want anyone to expose your little secret to a certain blonde, loud-mouthed shinobi."

At this, the Uchiha froze. _He wouldn't_.

"Oh, I would," The black-haired man's eyes shot up to his mischievous teacher. "Now, tell me what is going on."

Knowing there was no way out, Sasuke did the only thing he could in the uncomfortable situation. He told the nosy man.

"…Hn…" Kakashi rolled his eyes at the grunting teen. He should really break the habit. "…the Dobe won't shut up about it…"

"The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow. And since when did the Uchiha pay attention to what Naruto talked about?

"He keeps on talking about it, and I have to listen to it twenty-four seven." Sasuke had settled for glaring at the small stand in the corner of the room. "…and I have to pretend I know what's going on. It's annoying."

The two were silent until—

Sasuke turned to his chuckling sensei. This _wasn't_ funny. This was _annoying_ and a waste of time. Ignoring the continuous chuckling sound, the stoic boy suddenly stood up and stalked toward the doorway. His feet only took him so far when a strong grip stopped him in his fashionable exit.

"…Sasuke…I'll help you." Kakashi practically shone with pride. His student had finally come to realise the importance of foreplay.

* * *

Ino arranged her flowers carefully, making sure the dandelions sat perfectly before retaliating to Sakura's comment.

"That's not true, Forehead."

Spinning around, she looked the green-eyed teen in the eye. Determined orbs stared back. She was not going to lie to herself again. Turning red, she thought about Ino's theory…it was completely stupid!

"Oh, come _on_ Ino-Pig. Do you seriously believe Sasuke would, would like me in…_that_ way?" Shifting uncomfortably. Sakura rested her feet on the opposite chair, averting her eyes from the smirking blonde. "I-I mean…if he doesn't like me in that way…why…why would he do something like _that_?"

Rolling her eyes at the stuttering teen, Ino placed the vase in a corner carefully before moving to the next bunch. She expertly tied a ribbon around the bouquet of tulips.

"…You are so _idiotic_, Forehead. Isn't it obvious? Sasuke may be a frozen statue of stoicness, but he is still a teenage boy…they are _full_ of hormones! I doubt he's been with a girl yet…probably very curious you know!"

"B-but…with _me_? I really don't think he's that desperate, Ino."

Placing the tulips in the front, Ino finally snapped:

"Fine! Let's make a bet." Tsking at her friend's annoyed expression, she continued. "I bet Sasuke would take out his sexual desires—'Ino!'—on you, and I bet he's gonna _love_ it! Don't lower your self-esteem any more, Sakura—you're good enough!"

Sakura fisted her hands. She began to refuse the bet, but then she realised she could make good use of this opportunity.

"…What's the prize?"

It was Ino's turn to pause. A _prize_? Sakura must've really believed in her stupid fantasies if she thought she'd win. Thinking quickly, Ino's light bulb illuminated. Clicking her fingers, Ino grinned, obviously proud of her plan.

"The loser…has to buy the winner anything she wants!" Rolling her eyes at the skeptical pinkette, she added, "…as long as it's under seventy bucks?"

"…deal."

The two females shook hands on it, before Ino laughed evilly.

"I can't wait for my new shoes!"

"Ha—if Sasuke has hormones you mean!"

* * *

Sasuke shuffled uncomfortably across the floor, sitting down on the hard, wooden chair Kakashi had placed in the middle of his living room. Despite the obvious tension in the air, Sasuke kept a straight face. He watched as Kakashi pulled out books from cupboards, and drawers—even sofas. Each one had a bright title on the side, spelling out Sasuke's doom.

_Icha Icha Paradise_.

"So." The silver-haired man began, in what Sasuke reckoned, was an exaggerated teacher-tone, "You, Sasuke Uchiha, want to what a blowjob is."

The teen hissed in anger and embarrassment. Did he have to say it so loud?

Clearing his throat, Kakashi flipped open one of the thicker books that came from the large pile of pages. Stopping his movements, the man started reading.

"Blowjob: a blowjob is a form of foreplay were either sex engages in oral stimulation." Glancing up, the man frowned at Sasuke's slightly confused expression. "In other words, it's where a female sucks—"

"I know what it means!" His red eyes spun menacingly. "…but I don't get…why?"

Shaking his head, the former-sensei threw his novel at the younger man. _Was he really that dense?_

"Why do you think?"

Sasuke felt his blood run cold when he spied the image on one of the pages. Underneath the description of 'foreplay' was a picture of a handsome, tanned man, lying in a king sized bed. A dark-haired woman knelt between his legs, barely covered by a piece of thin material wrapped around her torso. What bought his attention, however, was the contact between the two.

The woman had her fingers curled around the man's arousal, and at the same time, her mouth engulfed his…his…_penis_. Almost blushing, Sasuke averted his eyes to the male's face. It was twisted in pleasure, obviously wanting more. A strong hand held her head in place and both looked like they were enjoying it.

Snapping the book shut, Sasuke threw the offending material back, cracking a few knuckles, trying to keep his mind off, well…that.

"So? Doesn't it seem to you that men enjoy it? Naruto said he likes it right? If you still don't know, you could go ask—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck. Enough. He knew what a blowjob was and that was all he needed, right? But the Uchiha knew he hadn't satisfied his curiosity yet. Over the years, Sasuke had always come on top. For everything—well—everything except chugging down over ten bowls of ramen. Other than that, he had always beaten Naruto. Everyone knew that.

So it would be a big tragedy if _anyone_ found out the Dobe had beaten him at something. Even if the something was as stupid and meaningless as oral stimulation.

The silent teen stood up, lips pursed in thought. Turning to the door, he headed out, but not before thanking the silver-haired man.

Kakashi nodded absent-mindedly, already immersed in the interesting world of porn.

* * *

Ino locked the door of her shop, wringing her hands in worry. She had spent the whole day in the boring flower store, thinking about her bet with the pink-haired ninja. What was she going to do? It had already been a day since they shook hands on it, and no word of a sexy Uchiha with a pink-haired woman had been heard. If Sasuke didn't make a move soon, she would probably be wasting seventy dollars on a stupid science book or a new stethoscope.

Pocketing the key, Ino started in the direction of her house. Hopefully, a good night of sleep after a warm shower would take her mind off the empty piggybank she would soon possess.

"Sasuke!"

The man cringed at the blonde's loud voice. It was a quiet evening—why did she have to be here? Turning his head slightly, he watched as the teen matched his strides, a strange gleam in her blue eyes.

"So…walking, I see?"

She winced at the conversation starter. Oh well, she'd work on it at home.

"…"

Sighing at the Uchiha's negative response, she glanced up at the darkening sky. She'd better work quickly before she missed this golden opportunity. Grinding to a halt, the blonde grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him into the deserted alleyway.

"Look…I need a favour."

"Hn…after dragging me into an alleyway…?"

Not bothering to retort, Ino glared. His blank expression didn't make her situation any easier.

"…okay…so, Sakura." A dark eyebrow went up. "Well…do you like her?"

"No."

Ino looked into his eyes, suspicious. Sasuke kept his face carefully blank, but let his Inner slap him. Had he replied too quickly?

"…Only as a friend."

"Okay…would you…per say…_havesexwithher_?"

The words came out so quickly Sasuke had to take a minute or two to let the words sink in. Then—

"What?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but guys usually jump at the chance of sex with Sak—"

"Why?"

Ino could see the small burst of anger sizzling in his dark eyes. So he was jealous, hey? Well, it wouldn't do much harm to have a little fun with the Uchiha, would it?

"Oh, yeah, didn't you know? Loads of guys go after Sakura everyday! She's like a male magnet! You know, just the other day, Neji—"

Red eyes flashed for the hundredth time that day. The blonde recognized signs of jealousy arising from the silent man. Sasuke took a deep breath, calming his erratic heart, which was, beating so fast it hurt.

"Hn."

A hand on the hip.

"So? You going to get her or not?"

"…how would this benefit you?"

The blonde flushed. She couldn't tell him that this was all for a new pair of shoes. Thinking quickly, Ino shook her head.

"W-well…Sakura's my best friend, duh!" She waved her hands around, stating the obvious. "I _have_ to help her! I mean, she'll have to thank me—she's in _love_ with you—"

Sasuke's eyes widened. His subtle reaction was quite the opposite of Ino however. She had clamped her hands over her mouth, ice-blue eyes wide and shaking legs.

_What had she done?_

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod, OHMYGOD! Sasuke—"

It was too late however, as the blonde raced after Sasuke, who was already out of the alleyway, and half way down the nearest street.

* * *

Sakura walked out her bathroom, opening the window near her bed and letting the cool air hit her clean skin. Steam drifted from the bathroom and out the window. Switching off her room light, Sakura settled into her small bed, settling down, face toward the window.

It wasn't a full moon, but the scenery was beautiful nevertheless. Green eyes soon blurred and the pinkette was just curling under her sheets when a shadow blocked the light streaming into the room. The chakra presence was very soft—she doubted it was a harmful ninja—but jumped off the bed anyway. Drawing out a kunai from under the sheets (she always kept it their in case of situations like the latter) and took a defensive stance.

"Who's there?"

The light switch flicked on and green eyes blinked to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't reply, instead, the stoic man strode toward her bed and sat down comfortably. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, not letting her eyes stray anywhere else.

Feeling herself turn red, Sakura pushed down her fluttering thoughts and pulled up a chair, sitting down before she lost the feeling in her legs completely. Placing the weapon on a table, the small woman eyed her intruder carefully.

This wasn't possible. Why would Sasuke come here? In the middle of the night?

"Uh…so…"

"Hn."

A small flame flourished in her chest. He came to her apartment at dark, just to grunt at her? There was something wrong with that.

"Look—either say something, or get out. God—you know how annoying your—"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"W-w-what?"

Sasuke guessed her answer from the red that stained her whole face, down to her neck. Smirking, he stood up and leaned toward her face. Inches away, the Uchiha repeated his question.

"B-but how do you know?"

"Aa. A certain—"

"INO-PIG!"

"Hn."

They really were best friends.

The fuming pinkette fisted her hands, desperate to hit something. Eyes darting around the room in anger, she finally realised the position Sasuke had put them in. The main had his hands on her forearms, eyes searching her's. Their faces were only a kiss apart, and before she knew it, the Uchiha whispered:

"Me too."

That was the last thing that registered in her mind before he closed the distance between them. A lungful of air escaped her body as they made contact and Sakura nearly fainted. But, staying strong, she held on and let her eyes close. Leaning in to the kiss, she hardly noticed when the man picked her up and dropped her onto the bed.

Running her hands down his chest, they rested around his waist, pulling him closer.

Never before had she made such close contact with the Uchiha and never before had she imagined it on her own bed.

The kiss soon began to turn wild as Sasuke felt the need to go a little further. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he was sure she also felt the sudden shock that shook his whole being. Kissing Sakura was the best feeling ever, so when he needed to break apart from their tongue battle, it was a wonder he didn't collapse.

Glancing down at the panting girl, he felt a certain part stiffen as he spied the bruised lips and ruffled hair.

Sakura felt it too. She blushed when the teen groaned when she twisted her hips a bit. The friction unleashed the fragile spring that was winding in her lower regions. Doing it again, Sakura couldn't help but moan too as the feeling increased.

Suddenly, her whole world spun when Sasuke switched their position. It was weird, being on top—especially on top of someone as dominating as Sasuke. Confused, she felt a warm palm over her mouth when about to question him.

Strangely enough, she stayed quiet and watched with careful eyes as he brought his hand to cup hers. Drawing it away from its place on his chest, Sakura's pink eyebrows shot up into her hair when it touched his…_thing._

Unable to take his actions any longer, Sakura began to draw her and away, only to be stopped by his warm hand again.

"Sasuke—"

"Please."

"B-but…" No matter how hard she tried, Sakura could not repel the redness that entered her cheeks, could not tear her eyes away from their interlinked hands, and could not dismiss the fact that touching Sasuke sent a thrill through her. "Sasuke…"

"Sakura."

Fisting her empty hand, she gritted her teeth. How could she say no to something she's always wanted? Was it so wrong when he placed an opportunity in plain grasp?

Thoughts of Ino's bet drifted into her already frazzled mind, but a low moan brought Sakura out of her worries. Staring up at the aroused man, she saw dark eyes. But the one thing that shocked her was the lust in them. Loosening her heavy fist, Sakura leaned forward and gave the Uchiha one last kiss before doing what he wanted.

His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head when Sakura unzipped his pants, grabbing his member through his boxers. A small hand stoked it evenly, letting him lie down properly, tempting him to relax.

Just as he began to fall into a trance, a yelp almost erupted from his lips when the pinkette squeezed. Gasping, his head shot up to allow a clear view of the hand now roughly slipping up and down his length. Before he knew it, his boxers were in a corner of the room and his member stood nakedly, in plain view of the cheeky woman.

Fighting down a blush, Sasuke watched meticulously as Sakura continued her ministrations. But a handjob wasn't enough for the horny teen. Fisting his hands in her pink locks, Sasuke subtly started pushing her head down.

Surprised green eyes shot up to meet his lust-filled ones. Seeing his pleading expression, Sakura smiled. It was a small, shy one, but a smile anyway. Leading the way, Sakura placed her lips centimetres away from his tip.

Sasuke froze. _She was teasing him._

Smirking, Sasuke pushed his hips up, letting the erection bump against the soft mouth. Sakura chose this moment to take him in one go. Watching the man roll his eyes back, groaning and at her mercy, was more satisfying than Sakura could say.

Bobbing her head down, Sakura sucked harder. He growled. This just encouraged Sakura, who figured out what he liked most. Alternating between soft and hard sucks to how far she let her head be pushed down, the girl was in full control.

Sasuke unconsciously thrusted his hips up in time with the sucks, holding her head in place, hands close to ripping her hair out. The pressure was incredible. Grunting in pleasure, he almost screamed when the woman moaned around his member, creating beautiful vibrations that pulsed through his entire body. He was close.

The green-eyed teen gave one last suck with a loud moan, knowing he was there. Hot liquid burst into her mouth, some dribbling out. Swallowing as much as she could, Sakura released the now limp penis, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

The panting couple lay down on the small bed, curling together both happy with what had just conspired. Sasuke placed one last kiss on the pinkette before closing his tired eyes.

Kakashi would be proud of his fast learning.

* * *

Naruto couldn't find his teammates anywhere. He had looked in shops and ran through forests, but the pair was nowhere to be seen. Even Ichiraku was empty!

Spying Ino in the cosy flower shop, he jumped in, the bell tinkling with his loud entry. The blonde grinned sheepishly as Ino glared, throwing down the lilies that occupied her working area. Bounding up to her, he asked for Sakura.

"Uh…dunno Naruto—I haven't seen her since she came here after her hospital shift…maybe she's at home?"

"Ah—good idea Ino! And I could probably check Sasuke's apartment too! Thanks!" Rushing out the sweetly scented store, Naruto whipped around to add:

"Oh, nice shoes by the way!"

"Thanks, they're a gift from Sakura."


End file.
